


Your Love

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Honeymoon, Love, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: Small Blurb inspired by the Little Mix song of the same name





	Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ‘’Your Love’’ by Little Mix. And this blurb was born.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own the song, it belongs to its rightful owners. The Marvel characters and fictional universes belong to their rightful owners too.

The only thing softer than the luxurious, cotton sheets that are caressing the bodies of your and your husband between them are the tender kisses that T’Challa is placing against your shoulder blades. This moment is pure bliss. You realize that, even with all of the fancy treasures and wealth you’ve inherited as the new queen of Wakanda, none of it would mean anything if you didn’t have him  
If you didn’t have anything, at least you’ have him.  
His love is as deep as the ocean, and it’s the sweetest devotion. He’s one hundred percent committed to you, and you see a bright future in his eyes.  
You stay up late on this Sunday night, grateful for your two-week honeymoon and that you do not have to go to work tomorrow. For now, it can be just you, him and your love.   
His love… there’s no way to describe the way that his love makes you feel. He’s the one, and you’ve known it for a very long time. He’s sunshine, scooping away the storm clouds on the brightest of days. He pulls you close, and you know he’s the one. That’s why you married him.  
Every time he kisses you, it’s like it’s the first time. He comes closer, pulls you in, further and further, deeper and deeper to the ocean that is his love. There’s no way to describe the way that he makes you feel. Besides, your lips are otherwise occupied, pressed against the king of Wakanda at the moment.  
His love is that first kiss, where you know he’s the one. There’s no heartache that his love can’t take away. And as he presses another kiss to your lips, you know you won’t soon forget this feeling.  
This is your husband.  
The beginning of your life together.  
And the start of a whole new chapter to your love story with him.


End file.
